A Secret Adventure
by Echo-the-Hedgehog
Summary: Wally/Artemis: Fortune favors the young and the foolish.


**This is for Star. I'm not sure if I have the details up to date with the current info, I'm way behind on the series. But Spitfire's...alright. It's a great ship for fiction. **

"I…I'll tell mom on you!" His sister's threats did little to discourage him. He knew she'd never back them up, least of all since she was right behind him holding the chair steady. He was the more adventurous of the two, yearning to see exactly what his parents had behind this locked door. His sister was even more curious, but preferred to sit and wait for a more opportune moment than leap at the first half-a-chance they get.

"I'm almost done Megan!" He had seen this little trick done many times over. The paperclip wiggled and bent too much in his warm hands and made him frustrated as he perused the lock's tumblers. He was sure he remembered what Uncle Dicky showed him a few weeks ago. He had promised to use this new talent only for good.

Daddio said curiosity is why man invented science. And science is good.

"It's too soft-" A hidden clamp suddenly shot down, snatching the paperclip out of his hand. He jumped back in surprise, falling off the chair. His time had run out.

"Drat!"

Megan sighed. "I'll input the code again." The little girl climbed up and rattled out the numbers on the keypad. The twofold lock required precise teamwork.

"2 1 0 1 8 3 6 5 4 8 6!" What was more secure than a ten digit number pad which required eleven digits? The clamp was now loose and the paper clip still stuck half-way in. The boy in his haste jumped back on the chair, causing his sister to give a startled shout. He grabbed the tool and gave it a twist.

The door opened. He knew he figured out the right motions at least this time.

"Yes!" He shouted.

"No!" She replied. The chair fell forwards with the boy and the girl and the paperclip and they collapsed onto a hard tile floor. The girl, who was in front and had the worse blow began to let her tears fly out of her. She didn't want to get in trouble and for sure they'd know they had been in here. It was odd how she only realized how stupid this whole plan was now that she was hurt.

The boy however leapt off her quickly. She sniffled and immediately felt a liquid in her nose. She panicked and opened her eyes. Her nose was red and beginning to trickle with a hot, red liquid. Her panicking stopped and for a moment she was completely still, feeling her situation. She stood up and brushed off her dress, put the chair right side up, and wiped her nose with a handkerchief in her pocket. Mom had, "Made damn sure her daughter was no crybaby." Her tears were gone before she could realize it and she looked around.

Shelves as high as two or three of her standing on each other's heads lined the walls with all kinds of strange objects. They had shapes, colors, features and projections she'd never seen before. Some looked like faces, featureless and horrible. Others looked like weapons and things she'd never even dreamed of _touching_. Most of them she had no way of describing they didn't look like anything a 5 year old had ever seen before.

"What is this place?"

"Daddio and Mom's special room!" he reminded her, pushing the chair to the opposite wall. "A better question would be what is all this cool stuff?"

"Cool?" She looked at the smooth gold head with hollow places where eyes should be. "It's scary! Why would they have stuff like this?"

"You know…" he climbed on it and grabbed a stick with a metal triangle on one end and feathers on the other. He gently petted the feathers and felt the strength of the stick. "..cause it's cool? And cause Mom and Daddio were heroes!"

"No they weren't!" She stomped, walking over to him. "You know they weren't, Conner!"

"Yuck! You know I hate that name." he sighed then looked back at the object in his hands. He grinned and pointed it at her, striking a heroic pose. "I am the Mighty Meteorite!"

"That's a dumber name than Conner!"

His spirit broke and he sighed heavily, putting the item back on its perch. "It's not dumb. It's a great name."

"You heard it on the television and thought it was cool you don't really know what it means!"

"So? How do you know it isn't a cool word? It could be the coolest word ever? And if it isn't I'll just say it's a Hono-clone!"

"Homophone?"

"I'm older so I remember it right!" He waved his finger at her from his own perch with emphasis. She rolled her eyes and decided to do to him what she saw her Mom do to Daddio so many times.

"Whatever you say just clean up the mess you make doing it." She turned and swaggered off, swishing her hips with a curt smile. The boy looked at her puzzled.

"6 years old and still can't understand silly women…" He'd spent time with his Daddio: perhaps a little too much. At this point the backhanded comment broke the patience Megan had been building all her life for Conner and grabbed the first thing that she could; a metal ball.

She chucked it with ease at the boy as she screamed; she didn't even know what, all at him. He looked at her and panicked, falling back and out of the chair as it whizzed right by his head before banging against the opposite wall. The boy groaned, now on the floor with a chair on him. Megan rushed to his side.

"Conner! Conner!"

"Meggy…I'm telling Daddy on you!"

"Like hell you are!" She defiantly picked him up and walked out, the chair in the other hand. She didn't even bother to look back. Her curiosity was satisfied. The cover ups would be swift like daddy's swears, the ones that don't go into the special jar.

**Yup. I quite like it. In case you didn't catch on I figured Artemis would insist on being called "Mom" while Wally went with the traditional "Daddy" or even "Daddio". This would be a good series though, like episodes in the eyes of the children. Give me a shout out in the reviews if you agree.**

**Yes in advance, they are retired in this. As the Dark Knight once said, "Dating within the team always leads to trouble. Always." You can guess what happened after that conversation inevitably happened.**


End file.
